


Solo Words

by pfrye23



Series: Word of the Day [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfrye23/pseuds/pfrye23
Summary: Section 7 MFU has a word of the day challenge.  Each day is a word and the challenge is to write a sentence or more using that word.  Each chapter starts with Napoleon Solo





	1. Mondegreen

Starting a new character today - so 50 words of the day for Napoleon Solo....

Napoleon Solo was humming and singing the words to a new song he heard on the radio this morning, "Louie, Louie" by the Kingsmen. He liked the music despite it being rock and roll. The lyrics however gave him pause. "Louie Louie, oh baby, me gonna snow" he tapped his fingers on his desk..."Me see you naked, the moon above".  
Illya Kuryakin had enough, taking his glasses off he glared at Napoleon, "Really, if you insist on singing a song please don't use mondegreen lyrics!"  
"What?" Napoleon was confused.


	2. obstreperous and clinomania

Napoleon Solo was having a difficult time. He had been the recipient of a large dose of a new THRUSH drug. Illya was for once returned from their mission unscathed. Napoleon seemed to be of two minds regarding his confinement to medical. He was obstreperous, refusing to mind the doctor, nurses or even Illya. Pulling out his IV, throwing glasses of water, trying to escape and then quickly descending into a clinomaniac state refusing to wake, move or respond hugging his pillow as if it were the most beautiful blond in the world.


	3. Rubicund

Napoleon Solo was once again tied to a chair as another THRUSH central wannabe expounded on his masterplan. "Once the world gives into my demands I'll be head of THRUSH!" the man screamed at Solo, spittle flying from his lips, his rubicund face contorted with passion. The THRUSH suddenly silenced dropped to the floor. "About time you got here partner." Napoleon smiled as Illya entered,


	4. fogbow

Napoleon Solo stood at the helm of his sailboat the Pursang. He was guiding her through the fog heading to his home birth after a long weekend of sailing alone. He knew his partner and co-workers would be surprised that he hadn't wanted any company on this trip. He seldom had opportunities for extended solitude and relished the time. Smiling he shook his head sending droplets of fog and mist flying. Glancing toward the sun he admired a rare fogbow, the cool white arc like a halo around the sun. Napoleon felt rejuvenated and knew that he had needed this time away.


	5. Surfeit

Napoleon Solo had a surfeit of charm. He knew it, Waverly knew it but wouldn't comment on it, and of course every woman in headquarters knew it and relished the fact. Illya Kuryakin knew it and under no circumstances would he acknowledge it to his partner, his ego was big enough already.


	6. puerile

Napoleon Solo chuckled as he sat at his desk going thru a sample case from Acme Trading Company. Acme was a cover that Napoleon and Illya used occasionally, the sample case was strictly dressing for that cover. Napoleon ducked behind the case lid then rose again, a pair of "Groucho" glasses on. "Illya? Illya? "  
Illya looked up from his report, sighed, rolled his eyes and went back to work.  
Next thing Napoleon pointed a plastic gun at Illya and pulled the trigger. A red flag with the word "Bang!" popped out. Napoleon laughed as Illya shook his head. "Really Napoleon, stop with this puerile behaviour and help with the paperwork!"  
Napoleon, once again with the Groucho glasses on stood and headed for the door, "No can do partner. I have to go see a lady about a duck!" While he pantomimed tipping a cigar Napoleon scampered out of the office.


	7. legerdemain

Napoleon Solo used his charm, good looks, and legerdemain, sly comments and innuendo, to manipulate the THRUSH vixen into doing his bidding. Though he would never admit it, especially to his partner, Napoleon felt a bit guilty about how easily he was able to accomplish his goals.


	8. promulgate

Napoleon Solo came to work in a new suit, tie and shirt. He wanted to look extra good as there were several new secretaries and translators starting today. "A whole flock of new beauties" he thought. Illya took in his partners sartorial splendor and rolled his eyes, "Really Napoleon, you could have saved yourself the cost of that new suit. The legend of your nature will promulgate through headquarters fast enough and the savings you had would enable you to date without borrowing any funds from me!"  
"That may be true" Napoleon quipped. "But I don't like leaving anything to chance."


	9. winsome and esurient

Napoleon Solo entered the commissary to get some coffee and a pastry. He found himself surrounded by several of the new UNCLE translators, all single, all beautiful, and unfortunately all interested in his Russian partner.   
"Oh I think he's just darling, so winsome, cute and just, well just yummy!" cooed Jolene the redhead from Atlanta. Napoleon about choked on his coffee "Illya? Winsome? I don't think so my dear."  
"Well I understand that you can really get his attention with baked goods, Is that true Napoleon?" This from Susan from Vermont.  
"Illya is quite esurient to be sure! He'll pay attention to your baked goods but once they are gone so is he!"  
Napoleon was put out that his partner seemed to be the focus of all their attention but thought he might be able to turn it to his advantage. "Ladies, I know more about Illya than anyone, if you all would like to meet me later for a drink perhaps I can help you with your quest?" He was sure that out of the flock of translators he could manage to turn some of their attentions to him where they belonged.


	10. cupidity

Napoleon Solo was always amazed at the cupidity of THRUSH so called "master minds". No matter their position they all wanted to be elevated to THRUSH Central. They wanted more, more power, influence, money or whatever it was that motivated them. Napoleon was always pleased to interfere in their plans.


	11. grandiloquent

Napoleon Solo sighed for the umteenth time. He now knew why his partner had warned him about Harry Beldon. The grandiloquent manner of speaking, the opulent clothing and furnishing to his office. Napoleon could only imagine how distasteful his Russian partner found this excess.


	12. potentate

Napoleon Solo was in awe of Mr. Waverly. He had nothing but respect for the man. Unlike other number ones who acted like a potentate, Harry Beldon as an example, Mr. Waverly wielded his power with an honorable and understated demeanor. People were more likely to give their best to Waverly out of dedication. Napoleon hoped that he was, as CEA, thought of the same way.


	13. bumboat

Napoleon Solo was on assignment in Singapore. He found himself scanning the crowded harbor, knowing he needed to locate a ship that was being used by THRUSH. He couldn't walk up and down the piers to look as he knew he would stand out. Taking his communicator out he called his partner, "open channel D. Illya?"  
"Kuryakin here, where are you Napoleon?"  
"On the docks, trying to find the Caspian Fire, where are you?"  
"I've got the ship in sight. I took a bumboat tour of the harbor and we went right by it."  
"A what?"  
"A bumboat Napoleon....stay where you are I'll be there in a few minutes."


	14. protean

Napoleon Solo was confident in his abilities. He was able to charm and begule people, the fairer sex in particular, to do his bidding. He used his "talent" for UNCLE to accomplish his assignments. He had to admit that he used his talent to for his own benefit as well. He was seldom without company. Napoleon however was in awe of his partners protean ability to morph into someone else, to become another person. Napoleon knew that no matter how he dressed, acted, or behaved he was always Napoleon Solo.


	15. mephitic

Napoleon Solo hated getting wet. He loved to sail, to be ON the water, but IN was an entirely different kettle of fish. A kettle of fish, and sea water was exactly what he had been dumped into by the now deceased THRUSH henchman. Napoleon sat and fumed over the state of his new suit, as the mephitic fumes surrounded him. Waverly would never approve another suit on his expense reports for this month. Kuryakin would smirk and make some biting comment about his sartorial state. Napoleon was not at all happy.


	16. trenchant and schadenfreude

Napoleon Solo cringed as Alexander Waverly continued his trenchant commentary on their last assignment. It had been a spectacular failure all due to Napoleon's miscalculations regarding a lovely young innocent who had turned out to be not as innocent as he believed. As Napoleon and Illya were finally dismissed to write their reports Napoleon became a annoyed at his partners grin. "Do I detect an air of schadenfreude Partner?" his tone sarcastic and biting. "Not at all Napoleon, I'm just relieved that Mr. Waverly wasn't mad at me!"


	17. ataraxy

Napoleon Solo tried to stretch his back, difficult to do while hanging from his wrists in a THRUSH cell. He knew the head of the satrap would be in shortly to start the fun and games. Torture was always a possibility in his profession. He remembered his training at Survival School, being told of the many methods you could use to reach a state of ataraxy. Napoleon would love to see his instructors take his place and see how well they would do. No matter how much you carpmentalized, meditated, took yourself out of the situation you were still nervous. Always afraid. The trick was to try and not look it.


	18. chandler

Napoleon Solo would be unrecognizable to his many co-workers. His hair was without it's brylcreem, he was wearing a faded pair of chinos, a faded and stained blue work shirt, and deck shoes. The only thing a fellow UNCLE employee would recognize was his special tucked into a pocket of his pants and the ever present communicator in his shirt pocket. Napoleon was staining the deck of his beloved Pursang. Only a couple more hours and he'd be done. Then it was off to the chandler to pick up a few items. This time next week he'd be on a long awaited and needed vacation ready to head out for two weeks of solo sailing. Napoleon smiled at his mental pun. His communicator warbled it's distinctive tone and Napoleon groaned.


	19. spoonerism

Napoleon Solo smiled and hummed to himself, his gaze wandering aimlessly around medical, unable to focus on one thing for any length of time. The medical personnel were doing their best not to laugh out loud. It was unknown what drug THRUSH had pumped into the CEA, nor how he escaped from their clutches. Napoleon had shown up on the steps of De Floria's, high as a kite and relatively unharmed. Illya tried again to get Napoleon to answer him. "How did you get away Napoleon?"  
"It was a blushing crow! and, and a well boiled icicle!" The doctor snickered.  
Illya sighed and tried again, "How did you escape again?"  
"A blushing crow to his head, and and and.....  
"Yes my friend, a well boiled icicle..I know."  
The Doctor laughed out loud "This is a first, a THRUSH drug that causes spoonerisms!"


	20. brobdingnagian

Napoleon Solo had to laugh as he watched his Russian partner lift his foot long grinder to his mouth and try to figure out where to bite. The roll was piled high with ham, beef, turkey and chicken, seven types of cheese and who knew what else. Napoleon fondly teased Illya, "IK that sandwich is positively brobdingnagian!"  
"What?"  
"You know Jonathan Swift? Gulliver’s Travels?"  
"I've never read it"


	21. haberdasher

Napoleon Solo was thought to have a beautiful woman in every city, in every country that he visited. This was the prevailing theory at headquarters, one that Napoleon did not dispute. The truth was that while he never had trouble finding company of the female persuasion, what he did have in every city and every country was the name and address of a fine haberdasher.


	22. Pannier

Napoleon Solo was very unhappy. He was hot, dusty, sweaty and to top it off he smelled like a donkey. He knew this as he was riding one. A miserable grey beast of unsavory demeanor. He had no saddle, just a rough blanket thrown over his back in front of the panniers that carried the equipment he had stolen from the THRUSH lab located in the Sonoran desert. His suit was a total loss, his vest turned into a makeshift burnoose to keep the sun from roasting his face. The eau de donkey had taken care of the rest of the suit. The only positive thing about this entire affair was that Kuryakin was back in New York laid up in medical.


	23. plaudit

Napoleon Solo entered the commissary to a round of plaudits. This was his thirteenth assignment without an injury or capture. A record. Illya Kuryakin hobbled after Napoleon the sound of his crutches muffled by the applause.


	24. vicissitudes

Napoleon Solo contemplated the vicissitudes of his life. Growing up the grandson of two professional men, one an Admiral, one an Ambassador, the horror of Korea, losing a wife so young. All had played a part in making him who he was now. An agent of UNCLE. He knew that if he were given the chance he would not change a thing. He was who he was meant to be.


	25. divination

Napoleon Solo didn't put much faith in dreams, omens, divination of any kind. It wasn't that he disbelieved, in fact he had a healthy supercisious nature and he'd seen things that defied explanation as an agent for UNCLE. He didn't put any faith in what his partner would call nonsense or the trappings of a weak uneducated mind because he didn't want to know his future. He preferred to live his life to the fullest and not knowing his future enabled him to do that. It helped him to be happy. He wondered what his partner would say about his method.


	26. Verve

Napoleon Solo smiled seductively at Angelique. There was something about the THRUSH vixen that appealed to him. He didn't know if it was her figure, blond hair, verve, or the danger that simmered just below her so very charming manner. Napoleon knew he was captivated. His partner and the blond THRUSH had an entirely different relationship.


	27. sonorous

Napoleon Solo kept his eyes tightly shut as the waves of pain washed over him. He could smell the antiseptic overtones of the air, hear the occasional beeps of medical equipment and the annoying squeak of nurses rubber soled shoes on the linoleum floor. He felt disoriented and anxious. He could feel fear starting to build as he felt a needle slide into the soft flesh of his arm. He wasn't sure where he was, how he got here or what had happened. He could feel panic starting to build. Then he heard a muffled, sonorous voice, "Do not worry Napoleon, I'm here, you're in medical, you are safe". With the knowledge that Illya was close by he felt himself give into the pain medication and drift into worry free sleep.  



	28. Acerbic

Napoleon Solo grimaced and tried not to gag as he downed the acerbic concoction that his Russian partner gave him to drink. He had possibly downed a poisoned martini while waiting for a contact at a local bar. By the time he had returned to headquarters he was lightheaded, nauseated, and feeling decidedly unwell and unable to walk. He had called medical and requested assistance. Illya had run to the commissary and had returned with a mug of brown liquid and had told Napoleon to drink it down quickly. Napoleon was bent over his trashcan, hoping none of the ladies would see him in this position when medical arrived. Despite a sore stomach and a raging headache he was feeling much better. He did NOT want to ever know what his partner had given him to drink.


	29. arcane

Napoleon Solo was considered a modern man, adventurer, a lucky bon vivant. Ladies loved him, men admired him but very few actually knew Napoleon. Very few knew that his passion was Shakespeare. He could quote even the most arcane passages from memory.


	30. dilatory

Napoleon Solo was visiting with the ladies of the translation department. He was sitting on the corner of Susan's desk holding court. All the ladies gathered around him listening to his most recent adventure. He was enjoying each gasp, coo and comment hoping to parlay his visit into several dates. He was interrupted by his communicator. Smiling at his audience he said "Duty calls my lovelies" then cringed as Mr. Waverly's voice responded "The "lovelies" will have to wait Mr. Solo, enough of your dilatory actions, report to my office immediately."


	31. effulgent

Napoleon Solo ducked behind a file cabinet as Tilly Westmore, a new girl in communications, walked pass the open door to his office. Illya glanced up, a confused look on his face. "Napoleon, did you not take Miss Westmore out two nights ago?"  
"Yes, I did"  
"And you are hiding from her. Was your date that bad?"  
"No it was good, too good, now she's decided I'm excellent husband material!"  
"How can you tell, did she say something?"  
"No but her eyes glaze over and she has an effulgent glow about her"  
Illya chuckled, "Well we can't have that, can we?"


	32. punctilious and hugger-mugger

Napoleon Solo disliked doing employee team reviews. Every six months as CEA he had to write up a review of his section two agent teams and submit them to Mr. Waverly. He had no problem with his experienced teams, Himself and Illya, Mark and April, but this time he had three new, fresh off of survival school teams. Rand and Smith, Ballard and White and lastly Titus and McCallister. Jake Titus and Sam McCallister were just not working out. Jake Titus was punctilious to a fault which irritated Sam McCallister to no end. Sam was rather hugger-mugger. The team was oil and water. Napoleon just didn't know what to do, perhaps break the team apart and find new partners? Just then Illya entered their office, reading a file, his awful tinted glasses perched on the end of his nose. Napoleon remembered their first few assignments, how they had failed to gel as a team. How he had continued to ask Mr. Waverly for a new partner. Smiling Napoleon decided to give Titus and McCallister another six months.


	33. ossified

Napoleon Solo was not looking forward to his disciplinary meeting with Jeff Richards. Jeff was an experienced section two agent, but Napoleon had to call him in for a dressing down. It had come to his attention that Jeff was once again spreading hate filled comments about Illya's nationality. Not only did Napoleon hate having to do this but he had to keep his meeting secret from Illya who preferred to handle problems on his own.  
Jeff was like Napoleon a Korean War veteran and his opinions about communists had ossified into an unreasonable, unchangeable ball of hate and bigotry. Napoleon couldn't have that sort of attitude in his section.


	34. lachrymose

Napoleon Solo was missing and presumed dead. His partner Illya Kuryakin had been found unconscious and badly injured at an abandoned THRUSH lab and was slowly recovering in medical. He was unable to shed any light on what had happened to Napoleon. The secretarial department was in a sad state. All the ladies who had dated Napoleon, and the few who hadn't were all in a lachrymose mood. Even though the other males of UNCLE tried to cheer them up or gain points with their sympathies it didn't help.

Two weeks later Napoleon surfaced, alive and unharmed. He had been the prisoner of Angelique. Napoleon's report to Mr. Waverly stated that he'd been held against his will at a mansion on the French Riviera. Once again all the ladies of UNCLE were in a lachrymose mood, crying tears of joy that their favorite section two agent had been saved! He was again able to give them the attention that they had come to expect from the handsome spy. Illya was not as happy and was biding his time until he could give his partner a stern talking to.


	35. abnegation

Napoleon Solo, just released from Medical, sat in his apartment contemplating a cup of coffee. He had spent the entire morning answering his phone as one lovely lady after another had offered to come keep him company, cook for him or give him personal care and attention. He was finding it more and more difficult to practice abnegation with each call. As much as he'd love the company and care the doctors had been very specific in their instructions.


	36. flaneur and celerity

Napoleon Solo stood at the helm of his 30 ft. sailboat the Pursang. He was enjoying a rare event, an entire week off. He decided to spend it alone on the Pursang enjoying the technical skills needed to sail. Navigation, wind speed, wave celerity. He was hoping to have a week of being a bit of a flaneur, no specific objective, no timetable, no communicators, nothing but sun, salt and wind.


	37. oeuvre

Napoleon Solo was in a contemplative mood. A recent birthday party had started him thinking about his life, accomplishments and the future. He wondered what his legacy would be. Would he be remembered at all. Would anyone know what he did at UNCLE. Would his oeuvre only be known by a few select agents or UNCLE historians? He tried to shake this mood off as he knew too much introspection would only lead to a headache and depression. Napoleon decided a date with the lovely Mindy from communications would be the best course of action.


	38. gelastic

Napoleon Solo was having a wonderful time courtesy of a new THRUSH veridical. He sat on the bed in medical laughing unable to stop. Everything, every word, every action of the medical staff caused him to have a gelastic episode. Even the appearance of Mr. Waverly at his bedside caused Napoleon to double over in laughter, much to Mr. Waverly's displeasure. Doctor Wilson hoped that Napoleon wouldn't remember anything once the drug was out of his system.


	39. Yule

Napoleon Solo loved the Christmas season. He celebrated every year. He spent the day with his Aunt Amy if he was home in New York. He celebrated the best he could even if he were on assignment in the most awful location he could imagine. He made sure that he made note of the day, the season no matter. Napoleon twisted his head to look toward his partner, who like himself was hanging from his wrists against the cold wet wall of the THRUSH dungeon. "Happy Yule Tovarich!" Illya smiled "Merry Christmas Napoleon."


	40. puissant

Napoleon Solo entered Alexander Waverly's office prepared to defend his actions on the last assignment. He felt that he had done what was necessary to accomplish the goal that had been set before him. He knew that the old man (Waverly) hadn't been aware of the circumstances on the ground, how rapidly the situation had changed. As he entered Napoleon squared his shoulders, preparing for battle. "Sit down Mr. Solo, we have little time to go over the details of your next assignment, your plane leaves in one hour".

"Sir? But what about the briefing on the last assignment?"

"No need Mr. Solo, a job well done considering the fast moving situation."

Once again Mr. Waverly proved to be puissant when it came to UNCLE. Napoleon sighed and sat, ready to prepare for his next affair.


	41. indolent

Napoleon Solo had a reputation of being a ladies man, man about town, a different woman each night. The truth of the matter was that Napoleon enjoyed quiet time alone almost as much as his Russian partner. He had his long weekend planned out. Napoleon had a copy of his favorite writer's newest political thriller, a bottle of good scotch, packages of his favorite deli goodies and no plans for company. He had been looking forward to his "me" weekend for weeks. A totally indolent weekend devoted to rest, relaxation and quiet.

Napoleon had some quiet music on his stereo, just poured a tumbler of scotch and had read half of the first chapter when his communicator beeped to life. Raising his eyes to heaven he slammed his book down on the coffee table, spilling some scotch. Sighing he opened his pen "Solo here'.

"Mr. Solo, Mr. Waverly wants you in the office immediately."

"On my way."


	42. lugubrious

Napoleon Solo sat across from Mr. Pennyfeather, the UNCLE head accountant. He had been called in to explain some discrepancies in his latest assignment expense report. Napoleon knew that Mr. Waverly had tried to reassign Mr. Pennyfeather to the London headquarters but London wouldn't have him. The accountant's reputation had spread far and wide, after being bounced around from headquarters to headquarters it appeared as if New York was his final home. The only other option was to detrain him, and remove him from UNCLE altogether. Napoleon knew that even though the lugubrious little man was a pain, he WAS good at his job.

"Now Mr. Solo" Pennyfeather intoned "why was this item needed? One French maids uniform?"


	43. ardent and  foofaraw

Napoleon Solo disliked having to explain mission requirements to Mr. Pennyfeather, the UNCLE head accountant, but here he was doing just that.

"The French maids uniform was for an innocent I had recruited to help with our assignment. She was very ardent in her desire to help and came up with the idea to impersonate a maid at the hotel. As a maid she was able to place listening devices in the targets room. She obviously needed appropriate clothing."

Mr. Pennyfeather snorted at the CEA.

Napoleon tried to contain his anger, knowing that if he were to lose his temper Mr. Waverly would complain about his foofaraw and he would have to apologize to the disagreeable accountant.


	44. quaff

Napoleon Solo sat at his customary corner table at the Mask Club. He had just finished up his meeting with Mr. Pennyfeather, the UNCLE head accountant. Napoleon was on his second glass of single malt scotch. He picked up the glass and tossed back the entire contents. Mark and April sat down, joining him at his table.

"Darling, that must have been quite a meeting" April smiled.

"I know Penny-pincher can be a challenge" Mark laughed "but you aren't supposed to quaff good scotch!"


	45. vainglorious

Napoleon Solo had to shake his head in amusement. The THRUSH scientist droned on and on about how his invention would control the world and how he would be supreme leader. It seemed as if a vainglorious attitude was a requirement for for anyone hoping to get ahead in that organization.


	46. wilder

Napoleon Solo didn't want the other members of Section Two to know that he was taking a remedial course on map reading at the local National Guard. He was tired of listening to comments from his partner about him wildering them "every time he tried to read a map". Napoleon wanted to surprise Illya with his new skill at map reading.


	47. adroit

Napoleon Solo had many skills that helped him become UNCLE's number one enforcement agent. He was proud of all of his technical abilities but the skill that he was most adroit at was his ability to charm others. This was a natural ability, something that couldn't be taught.


	48. jabberwocky

Napoleon Solo listened as his partner, under the influence of half a fifth of Stoli, explained once more about some guy named Schrodinger who had a cat in a box. It seemed important to Illya, but as far as Napoleon was concerned it was all jabberwocky.


	49. svengali

Napoleon Solo saluted goodbye to Illya, turned and got into the silver convertible with Angelique. Illya could not understand the svengali like influence that the THRUSH vixen had over his partner


	50. risible

Napoleon Solo was in a bad mood. He had introduced himself to the new girl in communications and she had burst into laughter at his name. The beautiful woman became much less appealing in Napoleon's view as she doubled over, snorting with tears running down her face.

Illya noticing his bad mood asked the reason. After Napoleon told him about the incident he responded, "Well you do have to admit your name can be quite risible."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny."


End file.
